


Multitasking

by The Angelpocalypse (17angelsprings)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80s, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/The%20Angelpocalypse
Summary: Levi washes Hange’s hair as she gives him a blow job. 80s AU.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: The LeviHan Thirst Dungeon





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by solitaryqueen on Tumblr: "What if your giving a bj in the shower and he just starts shampooing and conditioning your hair" bc when I read that the other day I thought, "that's the most Levi thing I've seen all day" and decided to write a fic about it. I've never written a bj scene before so bear with me.
> 
> Also, this is an 80s AU bc my friend Igs suggested it when I couldn't decide where this should take place.

It was a sweltering hot day outside for Hange and Levi and the two of them just got back from a Fourth of July barbeque hosted by none other than Levi’s kind and hospitable mother, Kuchel. It was a very small gathering: just them, her, and her older brother, Kenny. Levi and his uncle took orders and cooked lunch while Hange and Kuchel did the honors of preparing and serving up drinks. As they ate and drank, they caught up with each other and talked about nearly anything and everything from Hange’s studies to Levi’s craziest cleaning endeavors as of recent. 

Levi expected a certain question to come up from either his mom or his uncle and neither failed to deliver it. While Kuchel brought up talk of marriage briefly and quickly dropped the topic as soon as he replied with “not anytime soon,” Kenny relentlessly teased him about it whenever he could. He tried to maintain his cool and put on an unaffected expression, but his rolling eyes and slightly deepened frown communicated otherwise. Hange knew him so well that she could tell when her boyfriend was pissed off even if she wasn’t wearing glasses and standing ten feet away from him. So she came to his rescue and started a completely unrelated conversation. He was relieved while Kenny took a swig of his drink, waiting patiently for the next opportunity to strike. 

The truth was Levi had been thinking about proposing to Hange for quite a while at that point. He had the ring in the velvet box hidden away somewhere where he knew nobody but himself could find. He had yet to come up with a plan to take it out from its hiding spot and pop the question to her. However, he knew for sure that he wasn’t going to do that on the day they were supposed to see fireworks in the City: the loud crackles and noisy crowds made the scene far from ideal for a proposal. How embarrassing would’ve it been if he asked her and she didn’t hear him and if he couldn’t hear her response?

To be away from the heat and rays of the sun as they stepped into their shared house was a huge relief to the couple. Hange made no haste take off her shoes and dash to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. “Do you want anything to drink?” she asked from her place by the sink. 

“No thanks,” Levi replied. “I’ll be taking a shower.” Once his shoes were off, he started walking towards their room, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Upon arriving at the threshold of the bathroom within their bedchamber, he shrugged off his shirt, slipped off his pants, and peeled off his socks and discarded all of them in the laundry basket adjacent to the door. He stepped inside and closed the door, finding everything to be neat and clean just as he last remembered it. Levi sighed with contentment and walked over to the tub and stepped in.

Before he turned the handle for the shower, the ink-haired man heard the door swing open. He turned his head to look at it and in came a Hange just as nude as he was. His eyes lingered on her exposed skin and loose hair for a moment, sucking in a breath as he observed her body in its most natural state. It was very beautiful in his humble opinion, although Hange time and time again said otherwise and he would refute her each time. Nevertheless, he couldn’t be happy enough that she trusted him enough to let him see it and would gladly do the same for her. 

“Hey~” she greeted, stepping into the tub just as he turned the handle. The water, yet to carry the effects of the heat, landed on her back and she yelped, landing her hands against the wall and caging her shorter boyfriend in. Afterwards, Hange gave Levi an awkward, apologetic smile and he simply nodded. 

“Glad you came in here.” His lover grinned sweetly, brown eyes sparkling. “You really needed a shower you sweaty pig.” Her eye twitched a little at that jab but then she started laughing and pulled him tightly against her. 

Hange pecked him on the jaw before replying with “Nah. I know you’re happy to see me” in a low, purring voice, sending a shiver up Levi’s spine and adding heat and color into his skin. She dragged her tongue in his jawline before flicking it back in and biting down on his earlobe. Once she detached herself from his ear, he turned around and pressed a hot, wet kiss on her lips, pushing their heads into the stream coming down.

As the water droplets absorbed into their hair and rolled off of their skin, Levi laced his fingers into the back of his girlfriend’s brown hair and pushed her face further into his, deepening the kiss. Hange ran one hand from the base of his neck to his chest, brushing over a nipple, causing him to hum with pleasure in her mouth. She continued gliding her hand lower and lower, feeling the ups and downs of his toned abs, until it reached her desired destination. 

They broke off the kiss and the brunette looked down to see his half-hard cock gradually stiffening and growing in length. She smirked and gripped around his girth and ran her hand across it. Levi hissed through his teeth and wrapped one arm around her waist to hold himself steady. As the stream attacked him from the back, Hange lowered herself onto her knees and took the tip into her lips. Whatever she didn’t envelop with her mouth, her fingers stationed themselves on instead, stroking the fleshy, rock-solid shaft. 

She closed off her grip with her thumb from below and ran her hand through his length as if she was pulling him towards her. Her lover laid his hands on her shoulders, ready to grip them if need be, as she started working her magic. Hange flicked her tongue upward, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit, and inducing a barely audible grunt from Levi, but it was enough to spur her on and with a grin and she hollowed out her cheeks and assaulted his dick with her tongue’s rapid swirling. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and rubbed his thumbs in circles next to her clavicle. She hummed into him and the vibrations sent a jolt through his groin. “Fuck, Hange,” he groaned. One of the raven-haired man’s hands slowly moved from its place on her shoulder to up the next and finally to intertwining with her wet hair. In the meanwhile, motivated by the prospect of hair-pulling, her free hand softly landed on his knee and inched up his inner-thigh, gradually applying more pressure the further it went. 

Just as Hange’s hand slid next to his balls, every single of those long fingers intending to play with them, she felt Levi’s own suddenly disentangled from her head. The hand on her other shoulder was absent, too. She continued to suck and lick his cock but looked up at him with puzzled eyes. 

Her boyfriend had his head turned around and his arm outstretched to the back. He grabbed a blue bottle from the rim of the tub and pushed on the disc lid. He turned the bottle on its side and squeezed the gelatinous contents out of it onto his hand, which immediately went to work on her head. He spread the shampoo over the surface of her hair first, leaning over her to shield her from the water as much as possible. Then he dug his fingers under her locks and lathered them up, causing his girlfriend to hum into dick once more. Levi felt himself twitch into her mouth and she looked up at him with a prideful glint in her eyes. Then she looked down and quickened the pace of her bobbing head up a notch. 

As he leaned back to let the water run freely onto her, carefully watching her face to make sure no suds got into her eyes, Hange’s fingers reached out to the place she had in mind a little earlier. Her fingertips brushed lightly against the skin of his balls before pressing them harder and then holding them. Even after the lather came out of her hair, he continued to eye her head sliding up and down his cock and her hand vigorously rubbing it in sync. His eyes traced further down the length to the base and the hand underneath it, fondling his testes, came more into view. His normally stoic or otherwise concentrated expression loosened up into one involving an O-shaped mouth and nearly closed eyes as he tilted his head back to moan. 

If Levi had all the time in the world, then he could just observe and experience his lover’s form in blowing him off and her bold, intimate touches forever. However, life wouldn’t let him do that. Eventually, they had to get out and dry off and dress up for their fireworks date. So he resolved to reach for the conditioner bottle. Once the cream-like agent was in one hand, Hange stilled her head at his tip but continued pumping him. His other hand took a handful of her hair and smoothed the conditioner in, starting from halfway up her roots, inching down to the tips before taking another handful and repeating the process. 

As her tongue stroked everywhere it possibly could, her fingers from below the shaft reached out and lightly touched the skin just beyond his balls. She could feel her boyfriend shudder underneath her caress and she smiled, not needing to look up to tell he had the face of a melting man. Then she felt one silked smooth set of fingers trace up her neck and through her hair until he reached the near the roots, where they spread apart and came back together to grasp. Hange’s lips curled up further into a smirk, reveling in the fact that she was finally getting what she wanted. Since Levi was done taking care of her hair and instead of pulling on it, she knew she could get serious. With the guidance of her lover’s hand, she slid his dick into her mouth as far as it would go without going into her throat, slid it back to the very front, and rhythmically continued those two motions, hollowing out her cheeks every so often to give him the high pleasure of more pressure and draw out low moans from him. The fingers on his perineum moved in circles, making him pant heavily between moans and grip her locks tighter. His tip grew in size slightly. Words were hardly Levi’s specialty, so such an all-too-familiar sign of the inevitable indicated a satisfying finish to their session.

After what seemed to be a long time, Hange’s hard work paid off. His most raw and primal groan yet rung in her ears. Her hands and mouth alike felt his cock pulsate and soon enough she felt the hot, white liquid spurt inside, quickly filling up the cavern or going down her throat. Before he could finish completely in her mouth, she pulled off with a pop and let the rest of the cum land on her nose and chin before being promptly washed away by the water like the conditioner in her hair. She looked up at him with sparks in her eyes, seeing that he was leaning against the wall on one harm, the hand on the other siding off of her head and onto his side. His breathing was heavy and lacked rhythm but she could see his lips curled slightly upwards. 

Levi had no words to express his high of pleasure but he knew for sure that once they attended to their other callings laid out for the evening, he was going to return the favor. “Let’s get dressed and go,” he heard her say with a grin, expression unsuspecting of the further plans he was cooking up in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you read this, thank you so much! Kudos and feedback are highly appreciated and I encourage you to give either or both. That's all I got to say, folks!


End file.
